Predator or Prey
by thatbraziliangirl
Summary: Raaj decides that it is necessary to make clear to this insignificant creature who is the Predator and who is the Prey. (An alternate version of chapter sixteen of "A not very good day". Raaj's view of Anne and the events leading up to the Union Ritual.)


**_Guys, I got a lot of messages asking - actually begging - for an alternate version of this part of the story. Apparently a lot of you think Raaj is so into our Anne hahaha_**

**_Anyway, your wish is an order, so here it is._**

**_Just remembering that to understand this one shot is essential to read "A not very good day", otherwise you will not be able to understand the plot. This alternate version happens during chapter 16._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

During life we are forced to decide whether we are Predators or Prey.

Dominant or submissive.

Masters or servants.

Raaj was absolutely sure what he was. The endless collection of trophies that graced his home and his ship was answer enough. Over the hundreds of years he had hunted creatures that many warriors had hesitated in confronting, others they did not even know existed about. He had more _kainde amedha_ queen skulls than any other yautja. In addition, there was his position as chief Elder and leader of one of the most prosperous clans of all Yautja Prime.

In fact, there were few things in this life that Raaj had not done.

As the father of at least a hundred successful warriors, he was pleased with the amount of his offspring, even before the shortage of Yautjas females. He was very proud to have taken advantage of the females while they were still numerous, dominating them with each mating season. His high position in society, along with his large and numerous trophies, made him a highly sought after partner. And he never disappointed his females. And then when they were disappearing, he was still wanted, the few remaining females - _now more than ever_ \- wanted strong offspring from a formidable warrior. Finally, the inevitable eventually happened; _yautjas females were completely extinct._

Despite being pleased with how many offspring he had produced, Raaj could not deny that in the early years the lack of mounting a female had nearly driven him insane. The frenzy of being chosen and challenged, of feeling the strong body fight and protest against him until finally he gave in to his dominance, strength and power. Like many worthy males, he had suffered from a lack of mating.

But that was in the past, his numerous bureaucratic commitments like Elder and Leader, as well as hunting and investing in scientists to find a solution to the survival of his species, kept him busy for decades. Too busy to remember what it felt like to feel a female in his hands.

As a leader, Raaj was deeply involved in the advances of Yautja medicine and science in search of a solution to the extinction of the species. After years of failure and error, scientists had _finally_ developed a serum that could alter the DNA strand of a particular species, forcing a mutation until it was compatible with yautja DNA. That way, able to generate their puppies.

At least in theory the serum should do that. _But the practice had been different._ Several species served as guinea pigs, and in all the serum was absurdly aggressive. Instead of altering the DNA, it has eroded and destroyed it.

Many and many species were used as a test, all of which proved useless.

The ooman race was on the list, and when it came to being tested there were no high expectations of success. In fact, it was expected that the result would be the same as previous species, especially taking into account the fragility and small size of the breed.

When the female died a few hours after the serum was injected, it was nothing new. But what really impressed the doctors and scientists were results that were collected and archived while she still alive. Yes, the results were amazing. For the first time, the serum had found a genetic chain that could shape itself and try to accept it, even if the attempt was unsuccessful. What mattered was that the ooman DNA had been receptive to the mutation. For the first time.

Based on these data, some changes were made to the serum and another ooman female brought to Yautja Prime to serve as a guinea pig. Raaj remembered that day with extreme precision of detail. The small body stretched over the medical stretcher, the strange face covered by a breathing mask, several tubes connected to monitoring machines. If possible, the female looked even more fragile than usual.

After tense hours awaiting the female's reaction to the serum, Raaj watched as one of the scientists pointed excitedly at the holographic display of the ooman's genetic chain. Everyone in the room held their breath, following every second of the epic event unfolding ahead.

Thanks to its advanced technology, it was possible to observe in detail the cells start to burn, almost to the point of disintegration, but before completely disappearing, the yautja antidote went into action. It was as if everything that defined this small and insignificant creature as ooman suddenly _vanished_. And then something else was reborn.

Physically she was still the same creature as usual, her organs remained the same, the exterior as well. But genetically, everyone realized, that creature was no longer ooman. The DNA molecules, the entire genetic unit responsible for defining who this creature was, suddenly were no longer the same. It was not ooman genetics, but neither was it Yautja. It was something between the two.

Over time it became clear that in addition to adapting the ooman DNA to be yautja compatible and to generate pups, the serum altered all ooman genetics, including the speed in the aging process and also in the healing system. From that moment the female would age proportionally to the yautjas and her wounds would heal faster.

Other than that, there were no other changes. They were still fragile and small beings, as they always were. The difference was that they would live hundreds of years now, that is, if something not killed them before. Which was a very high probability considering how helpless these little things were.

Of course, it had been a blow to pride to admit that they would need such an inferior creature to save their race, especially for Raaj, so used to their own females. But as Leader and Elder, it was his duty to encourage as many warriors as possible to accept the idea of mating an ooman and breeding puppies. After all, it wasn't a frivolous cause, it was the future of the Yautja breed at stake.

Luckily for him, his infinite duties to society and clan kept him too busy to have time to take an ooman female for himself. And Raaj was fine with that, he wasn't curious, much less wanting to be that way with the oomans.

And then another long and exhausting season of stress followed for Raaj, where he tried to convince warriors to accept the new reality, only to be denied by most of them. For all his power, Raaj could not force anyone to accept mating, let alone with an ooman. He could only show the facts and try to argue. But the final decision was very personal. And as might be expected, most - _if not all_ \- of the warriors had been averse to any intimacy with such a creature.

And then a new dilemma began; they had the solution but no interested warriors. Running out of options and increasingly pressured by other clan members, Raaj was forced to use Elite members as an example for the rest of society.

Even against their wishes, they accepted the mission, teaming up with the oomanas to begin the process of genetic change. Raaj was happy, the serum had worked, and puppies were being produced. But it was still little. Only five females survived the whey and were able to spawn, still a very small number of incubators. The board demanded larger numbers. And then he put more pressure on his Elite warriors, especially the most promising of them; _Nah'kaar_.

The process was tiring, but the warrior had finally given in and taken a female to himself. Raaj really didn't care who she was, what her name was, what her characteristics were. All that mattered was whether she was worthy to be among them.

**oOo**

_The first time_ he saw her was in the Elders' building. At first glance there was nothing much in the female. Like most female oomans, she was a tiny, fragile little thing, acting instinctively submissively before him. Eyes down, little hands closed in front of her body while Nah'kaar's much larger hand was firmly placed on her neck. Raaj was not impressed.

And then she faced him. And Raaj felt helpless for the first time in his long life.

Big round eyes of a rich brown, almost copper, adorned with a thick amount of lashes around it, as dark as the infinite long, smooth strands that protruded from her head. Her delicate, full pink mouth was parted, leaving her small, harmless teeth half visible as she looked up at him. Round red cheeks, perhaps in shame.

At that moment Raaj was impressed. Impressed to be enjoying the delicate beauty of that creature. That was shameful. It could only be witchcraft. An Elder like him would never react this irrationally to a Yautja female, much less to an ooman female. Then he roared, hoping it would break the strange spell she had cast on him.

But the spell had _never_ been broken.

**oOo**

_The second time_ he saw her, he noticed how she trusted Nah'kaar. Her small body practically hidden all the time behind the warrior, as if he were her personal shield. Strangely Raaj was jealous of such a finding. There was still the fact that the female had seduced another great and honorable warrior, none other than her Guardian; _Ke'nah_.

How did this insignificant creature have the audacity to seduce two of his best Elite warriors?

Irritated as he might be, Raaj was once again captivated by the ooman spell. The delicate little hands locked on Nah'kaar's incomparably larger arm, using it for protection. Though visibly frightened and confused, her eyes searched Ke'nah at all times, reacting to the bond even against her will. Raaj knew she was bewitching the warrior, just as she tried to do to himself. The difference was that he was so much more experienced than Ke'nah, he would not give in to this little witch.

Already the young warrior was completely delivered, without restrictions or reservations. Raaj could only feel pity.

**oOo**

_The third time_ he had seen her had been even worse, the female was apparently entering her cycle, Raaj felt her presence even before she entered the great hall. The scent made him unconsciously squirm, his hands opening and closing in tension, tightly locked jaws trying to suppress the odor. That could only be one more ooman seduction tactic. _A low tactic_, he thought, growling menacingly.

He felt the thorns along his face prickle in anticipation the closer the female came. The scent now almost unbearable. Pretending innocence, the ooman would not even look at him, preferring to continue her silent seduction to the two warriors. Raaj suppressed the possessive roar his body tried to release. Instead, he focused on regaining control and acting naturally, _all_ this female wanted was to see him destabilized and Raaj would not give her that satisfaction.

Raaj knew his place in life. He was born to be the Predator, **_not_** the Prey.

**oOo**

_This was the fourth time_ he saw her, and here he was, responsible for taking care of the girl until she was ready for the Ritual, then handing her over to his mates.

In fact, it wasn't up to _'him'_ to take care of her. But Raaj refused to leave the little thing alone with two dishonored _aseigans_. His hands closing, claws pierced the skin at the thought of what they might do to her without supervision. No, he would stay here until the very end, even if it put him directly within reach of her strange and disturbing power.

He watched, mesmerized, the aseigans draw the symbols and traces passed from generation to generation of his clan. The small, delicate body being filled with black ink, making it impossibly more tempting, almost untouchable. Embarrassed by the brushes sliding over her breasts, Raaj watched as the female averted her eyes, falling like a helpless prey directly into his bond. It was quick, but he looked at her as hard as he could, wanting to convey that, regardless of the magic she had cast at him, **_he_** was still dominant here.

He watched with full satisfaction as she turned her gaze away from him, her face and lap reaching that shade of red.

When he thought had rid herself of ooman witchcraft, the _aseigans_ spilled the oil on the female's body, making her soft skin decidedly more lush and attractive. Finally, they dressed her and braided some strands of her hair in an attempt to make her look like a yautja. Raaj almost laughed at that. _Almost_. He would have laughed if he had not been fighting with all his might and concentration against the absurd power of ooman magic.

Her breath now came in harsh puffs, every cell in his body trembling and expanding, demanding that he approach the female. To fuck, kill, mark, bite... Maybe _all_ at once.

For a minute Raaj no longer knew who he was in the scheme of things. The Predator _or_ the Prey?

Looking at the female, who was oblivious to him, trying to strike up some kind of conversation with the aseigans, he imagined that was shamefully submitting to an inferior creature for the first time in his life. _Pauk_, who was dominating who?

Pissed off, Raaj stood up. _"Get out."_ He ordered the aseigans, knowing that they could both feel in the air, like electricity, their anger and possession. Raaj didn't know what he was going to do with the female, but no one ever made him question her position, his roots. No one has ever made him doubt himself as a hunter. Regardless of what he would do, he was absolutely sure he needed to put an end to it.

Standing behind the ooman, who was very frightened by his sudden reaction, he saw her strong breath make her attractive dark hair swing, almost distracting him into a hypnotic dance. Raaj growled in disapproval at the attempt at female seduction, he was determined to prove his point here, _needed_ to reaffirm their position in this game.

Slowly and purposefully menacing, he circled the small body. Walking slowly, he faced her from above, expecting a reaction. The little girl shivered as if very cold and breathed shallow and shallow. He knew that reaction. _It was fear, in its essence._ Thick in the air. Opening his jaws he sucked as much of the aroma as possible, his body vibrating in anticipation.

Suddenly Raaj felt Predator again. _And it was like coming home._

Puffing out his chest in pride, Raaj knew he should have stopped there, proved his point. But he wanted more of that smell. He wanted her fear, just as he wanted her horny. He wanted to show that he dominated her, that he aroused her. Seriously torn between breaking the neck of this damn creature who dared to charm him or throw it to the ground and fuck it until she could no longer walk, Raaj growled, struggling with himself.

_"Elder... Elder Raaj?"_ A small, almost broken voice pulled him out of his inner debate. Standing in front of ooman, Raaj looked her up and down, deciding that there was too much fabric to disturb her vision. _"Take it off."_ He growled, pointing to her clothing in an order.

Brown eyes widened in surprise, _"What? You're kidding, right?"_ Raaj stepped closer, the female's head almost touching his abdomen with the approach. Fuck, she was very small indeed. He wanted to break her.

_"Take it off. Now."_ In an insane attempt, unhealthy and completely ooman, she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look intimidating. Raaj felt a surge of pleasure ripple through his body, the expectation of a confrontation growing stronger and stronger. Your primitive side reacting and preparing to attack. Lifting his upper fangs in a mocking smile, he slid a hand down her hair, initially in a caress, but then held a handful between his fingers and pulled hard enough for her to squeal back, gasping at the sudden pain.

_"Raaj, please, you're scaring me,"_ she muttered under her breath, dark eyes focused on the icy blue of the Elder. Feeling proud to have awakened that side in the female, Raaj lowered his face until he was face to face with her. _"You haven't seen anything yet, little girl."_ He whispered hoarsely, telling her a dirty secret.

Holding her gaze, he slowly let go of her hair, purposely scratching the back of her neck to show that he was still very alert. But then, in a reaction that Raaj had not imagined the oomana might be brave enough to accomplish, the female slid between his body and ran for the door. Taken by surprise, Raaj took a few milliseconds to react, but soon felt purr, deeply pleased by the prospect of a hunt actually taking place.

Holding her hair again, he heard with satisfaction her scream echoing around the room, making his cock immediately twitch and swell. _Pauk_, that would be better than he'd imagined. Pushing the small body hard into the wall, he pinned the female's arms above her head with one hand, the small feet untouched by the floor as his other hand closed around her slender throat. _"Good try, female. But unless your intention is to arouse me further, your efforts are in vain."_ She writhed in his hands, her full mouth open for air, her hip rattling for freedom. Fuck, didn't she really know it just made him want to fuck her more faster?

Pressing his fingers harder into her throat, Raaj moved closer until felt the fangs of his jaws touch her soft, wet cheeks. _"Behave yourself and I let go of your neck."_ He purred, trying to calm her down. While giving the female time to think, Raaj licked every sliding tear on her cheek. The salty taste melted against his tongue, further arousing his inner animal.

He would have this female. Fuck if she belonged to others. Raaj was Clan Leader and Chief Elder. What he wanted, _he had_. And right now he wanted this female.

_"An'ne, be a good girl and I promise you will enjoy it as much as I do, my little..."_ He felt the small body tremble slightly under his fingers and even though she tried to hide it by closing her eyes and tensing her body, Raaj knew it wasn't totally scared this time. _"Just submit... I know you can do it."_ Bringing a knee between her legs, Raaj used a little pressure against her surroundings, feeling her immediately take a deep breath, almost choking on the pressure of his fingers on her throat.

_"Please, please, I don't want to..."_ She grunted tearfully, closing her eyes tightly. But Raaj felt in the air, along with the heavy odor of fear, there was a faint scent of excitement. Moving his knee a little closer to her innermost part, he watched as she opened her mouth wider, more tears streaming from her eyes as her body unconsciously moved for more friction.

Raaj was in an emotional whirlwind. At the same time that he wanted to get it over with by mounting the female and pouring his seed into her womb, he found himself overwhelmed by her contrasting ooman reactions to the Yautjas females. He wanted to get more and more from them until she was too exhausted to even remember her name.

An'ne was now sobbing with her eyes closed tightly, tears welling up and Raaj licking each one, enjoying its taste. And even clearly distressed in the midst of the crying, he felt the small pussy gently rocking back and forth on her thigh. Growling softly, he licked lower this time, right over a strong pulse in her neck. The heartbeat so fast and hard against his tongue that Raaj worried for a moment, but soon forgot it when he felt her head bend a little, giving him better access.

_"C'jit"_ He growled loudly this time, snapping his fingers from feminine neck, leaving only one hand firmly gripping the delicate wrists above her head. _"Elder, please... please... there's still time to go back, no one needs to know."_ Holding a breast and squeezing softly, Raaj laughed softly against the skin of her throat. _"What makes you think I want to go back, little one?"_

Jokingly and biting a part of her neck, he looked up, realizing that hers eyes were still closed. _"Look at me, ooman,"_ perhaps feeling the seriousness in his tone, the female immediately obeyed. Crystalline blues brutally crashing into coppery browns, the color difference as gaudy as the species difference. _"I want to make one thing clear. You're mine now. I haven't thought about what it will be like later. But I know how it is now. And now you're mine. This body is mine."_ As if stating this for An'ne herself, Raaj pressed his hard knee into her pussy and she gasped, instinctively moving faster for more friction. _"You are mine."_

Taking a quick breath, An'ne stared at him, as if a revelation had been shown to her. Raaj didn't need words - _not that he expected her permission -_ the depth in her eyes being answer enough. Slowly he released her wrists, sliding the small body down the wall to the floor, making her stand. _"So let's try again..."_ He growled between his fangs, watching her little body shake slightly. _"Take it off."_ This time he didn't point, didn't even look away from hers, hoping she already knew what he wanted.

The oomana's face and lap turned pink and she looked away, looking too embarrassed to face him, but before Raaj could punish her for disrespecting him, An'ne lifted her fingers to the top clasp of the clothes. The Elder watched as small shoulders were exposed, her skin softly tanned and streaked with drawings showing. Soon the material around her breasts fell completely, revealing two midsize mounds, round and firm.

Raaj was no stranger to ooman nudity. Although he had never mated such a female, he had already hunted and made trophies of them. But as he saw the soft breasts in front of him, rising and falling rapidly with the girl's breath, he felt that his primal side was almost entirely in control. And when she undid the strings of her skirt, removing it along with the protection she wore underneath and getting totally naked, Raaj dug his claws into the palm to restrain himself.

Slowly the female tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes, waiting and wanting a reaction. Though her body was shaking, her hands opening and closing on legs and her face impossibly red, she stared at him firmly and confidently. The Predator knew this ooman was fragile and small, but there was something in her eyes that had captivated him from the first time. She was brave. _A_ _sain'ja_. A warrior who needed to be mastered.

Growling with satisfaction, Raaj circled the female, watching every detail of the exposed body as a claw clawed at the fragile line of the spine. The girl shivered and gasped, the few rings amid the strands of hair swinging against each other as her head spun to see what he was doing. _"Raaj..." _He heard her trembling voice sigh, a silent question of what would happen next.

_"N'yaka-de"._ Seeing the confused look on her face, Raaj explained, _"Master. N'yaka-de. That's what you'll call me."_ She blushed further, biting her lips. Not expecting an answer, Raaj pushed her smaller body to the wall, crashing her bare breasts on the icy surface. Standing behind her, he had a tantalizing view of her body. The delicate back, the slim waist, firm round ass and thick thighs.

Roaring loudly, Raaj brushed the long strands of hair aside and lowered his head to the nape of her neck. The fangs of his jaws dragged and felt the softness of her skin as he snorted, smelling their natural seductive scent along with the soothing scent of oil the aseigans spilled.

The girl jumped and gasped as his long, thin tongue slid down the back of her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail of saliva, Raaj laughing at her reaction. Curious, he bent down to one knee on the floor, the other leg bent, his size exceeding that of the female even in that position. Raaj took An'ne's hands to the wall and placed them on either side of her head, warning that she should not move. Using the sharp claws of hand he scratched the full length of her spine as she shifted and cried.

_"Please, it hurts..."_ Raaj saw with sadistic pleasure the perfectly red lines of his claws on the female's sensitive skin. Ignoring her requests, he pushed her upper body further forward, leaving her with no options but to rear her ass to him. Raaj parted her slender legs, giving to him full access to her intimacy. An'ne shivered in embarrassment and excitement, the scent of her fear along with her _n'dui'se_ weighing the air, making Raaj want to bury himself so deep in her core that it would break her in half. And now, looking at her small intimacy so exposed in this position, Raaj suspected that this would happen _anyway_.

Maybe it was the decades without riding a female, maybe it was ooman sorcery, maybe it was his predatory instinct speaking louder... Raaj didn't know and didn't even care. The only thing right for him was his desire, not, his _need_, to fuck this creature.

Spreading his hand on a fleshy buttock, he felt the softness of her skin as he gently stroked it. And then, suddenly and unplanned, he found himself slapping the area hard. The oomana screamed in surprise and tried to stand upright, but he growled domineering at her, forcing her back to stay down. She obeyed, her little hands trembling flat on the wall on the sides of her head. He saw her buttock turn instantly red after the blow, the realization making him so aroused that his penis felt swollen and hard to the point of aching inside his armor. Raaj grunted uncomfortably. But that only made him wilder. Then another slap followed, then another and another... An'ne screaming, crying and trembling with her face against the wall.

But in contradiction to her body language, the scent of excitement grew thicker and more disturbing, further sinking Raaj's sanity. _"C'jit, you like that, don't you? I bet it's already dripping for me,"_ he grumbled hoarsely watching the redness take over the full length of her ass. An'ne sobbed and shook her head, but eventually gave in. _"Raaj, I-"_ With a slap harder than the others, he took the air from the girl's lungs. _"I told you what you'll call me, ooman. Don't make me repeat."_

She cried even more with the harshness of the blow, _"I'm...I'm sorry, n'yaka-de,"_ she whispered through the sobs. The surge of pleasure and satisfaction that raced through Raaj's body at the female's delicate, fragile voice calling him _master_ disturbed him for a few seconds. But the thin trail of excitement that roamed through An'ne's red buttocks pulled him back to reality, the whitish liquid giving off such a heavy and intoxicating odor that Raaj heard his own roar through the room, without even realizing it had let it go.

Caressing the now very sensitive area of the slaps, Raaj descended the fingers to the opening of her intimacy. Bringing the side of the forefinger into the small, wet slit, he slid the digit the full length, feeling her arousal and the warmth of the place. _"Fuck, so wet."_ Even crouching, he could feel ypur own body shivering as he felt the female was already ready to receive him, the smell making him dizzy.

Raaj had to spread his other hand on the front wall, just above the female's, to keep steady. His finger still gliding aimlessly through the wet slit, until it felt a pulsing, swollen spot that made the oomana moan loudly and tense her legs. Then Raaj knew that this was the center of her pleasure. The forefinger began to draw circles around the sensitive bud of nerves, the digit sliding easily with so much natural lubrication.

An'ne sobbed and shivered, feeling the huge breastplate covered with armor brush her sloping back, the gray dreadlocks touching her sensitive body. She could feel her arms beginning to protest the weight of her body, her legs spread and her ass burning, fully exposed to Raaj. And yet she shivered and wept with pleasure, feeling his finger twirl and twirl over her clit, slowly taking her right to the top.

The Predator growled and increased the speed of the circles at the tender and swollen point, his thumb inevitably brushing the wet entry into that position, making the oomana even more sensitive. And then, tentatively, he let his thumb slide into the seductive cavity, being greeted by warm, wet, extremely tight walls. _C'jit_, and he had just put one finger, just imagine when he put his dick. And it was at that moment, feeling the softness and pressure of the female entrance, the index finger still turning precisely on the bundle of nerves, that An'ne screamed as her whole body convulsed. Raaj roared, feeling the already tight walls of her pussy crush her thumb, contracting rhythmically around his finger, almost as if to swallow it. The female screaming, stirring and crying.

The ooman spell seemed _endless_.

Long moments followed, Raaj quietly waiting for the female to return to normal, the convulsions around his finger still happening sporadically, albeit to a lesser degree. He felt his wet cock of pre-enjoyment, the armor around his hip becoming extremely unbearable. Taking his finger from her, he growled as the release liquid shimmered and enveloped his finger. Raaj didn't think twice before licking, purring at the taste on his tongue, the smell making his muscles quiver slightly.

Impatiently, he released the fasteners that secured his chest and hip armor, leaving only the armor around his wrists, shins, and the net that protected your skin. Catching the trembling oomana in his lap, he set her sitting on the edge of the stretcher. He lifted the knees until he felt her feet on either side of the body on the soft surface of the stretcher. Once again, she was open and at his mercy. The stretcher high enough that her intimacy was level with his.

Raaj was fascinated to look at the lost, shadowed eyes of pleasure, the red cheeks and the half-open mouth panting, the small pink tongue sticking out to wet her lips. Before he could control himself, his finger was sliding down the side of her delicate face, feeling the fragile bones beneath her skin, tracing each line until it reached her lips. The long black claw slid over her lower lip, feeling the flesh hot and moist, almost immediately the female licked his finger. Surprised by the gesture, Raaj allowed her to do what she wanted. The small tongue slid down the length of his claw, encouraging him to move forward and soon his finger was inside the soft, very hot mouth. She licked, twirled her tongue around and sucked as she stared at him. Raaj felt he could come just looking at that.

Feeling that he could not wait a second longer, the Elder spread his hands on the girl's thick thighs and pulled further to the edge of the stretcher, letting the tip of his cock slide over the sensitive flesh, making the two growl in pleasure. She closed her eyes and held the net in front of his breastplate, as if seeking balance. _"Look at your n'yaka-de, ooman. I want to see your eyes as my cock widens your little body."_

Her cheeks flush even redder and he waited until the coppery eyes were fixed on him, to begin to slowly thrust his hips forward. Her fleshy mouth opened in a silent exclamation as she felt the tip of his cock begin to invade her pussy. Raaj growled, struggling to go slow rather than shoving his cock all at once, the female's murmurs and the pressure around his cock making your decision _very_ difficult. The farther he went, the tighter he became and almost impossible to move.

The Yautjas, unlike the oomans, grew steadily, regardless of age. In fact, the older, the stronger they got. Raaj prided himself on his larger-than-normal body, more prominent muscles and longer fangs. And, like everything else in his body, his penis was larger than average due to his age. This female was small and tight, even for a smaller yautja. For him then... the pressure nearly brought him to his knees.

The pain in delicate ooman features was clear, her tear-damp eyes squinting at him, her mouth trembling slightly, a few strands of hair plastered on sweaty face. Raaj liked the mix of pain and pleasure, but he wanted this female to enjoy being with him, not that she was permanently traumatized. Stopping when only a few inches were inside, he began to purr loudly.

Then the female's pained, weeping expression gave way to a calmer one, her head tilted to the side as she watched him more closely, almost fascinated. He went on like this, waiting for her to give him the signal to continue.

_"N'yaka-de..."_ The purr failed for a moment, Raaj being taken aback by the female's pleading and panting tone. _"What, little one?"_ He muttered hoarsely. _"Please continue, n'yaka-de,"_ she moved her hip forward slightly, showing that she was ready.

Snarling softly, Raaj gripped the female's thighs tighter as advanced slowly, his cock being crushed and luscious with every inch of the invasion. Both breathed hard, both trembled and both _wanted more._

After what seemed like a lifetime, Raaj felt completely inside An'ne. The tip of his cock hitting something hot and firm inside her. Her arms trembled so hard against the stretcher and a few tears streaked her cheeks. And she was beautiful like that; panting, tearful and excited. Raaj etched this image into his mind as if with hot iron.

Giving her time to get used to his size, Raaj smoothed her soft hair, fiddling with the rings around the small braids. Her little hands still firmly caught in the net on his breastplate, her nails scratching lightly beneath his skin. Raaj felt hyper-sensitive to everything. The two hearts hammering madly in his chest, the adrenaline of being inside a female after decades making him dizzy and confused, the heady scent of An'ne's pleasure and her delicate ministrations making him wilder than ever.

He understood why Nah'kaar and Ke'nah had succumbed to the power of this female.

The light, gentle movement of her hip along his cock drove him out of the line of thought. _"Is anyone anxious here?"_ He muttered funny against An'ne's red cheeks, his hands clasped at her slender waist to keep her still. _"Please, n'yaka-de, move"_ A shaky breath hitting his face as she begged.

Reminding himself that she was not a Yautja female and that he could not use full force, Raaj thrust back and forth, feeling her inner muscles press every inch. An'ne moaned loudly and threw her head back, Raaj following her closely and licking the length of her delicate neck. The hips beating a little faster, a little harder, bringing them a little closer to the edge. The female panting with her mouth open, her legs opening wider in invitation he to go deeper. And Raaj wanted it, _Paya_ knows how he wanted it.

_"N'yaka-de, stronger, more",_ He growled at her. _"Don't tempt me, ooman. You don't know what you're asking."_ Ignoring his warning, she meowed tearfully and circled her hip against his. _"N'yaka-de, come on, please, I need more..." _Raaj gripped her hair tightly and forced her to lie on the stretcher, pulling her thighs hard as he rapped mercilessly on her core, growling and roaring. The wet sounds of their shocking intimacies drove him crazy, animal, wild. He felt as excited as during a hunt.

Her little hand went to own breast, squeezing and smoothing, the other went down her flat belly going straight to that point of pleasure, circling and pressing while moaning louder and louder. Raaj found himself almost in a trance at the scene. The oomana writhed, panting and trembling, sweat trickling down her body as she touched herself. _"Fuck, An'ne. You're delicious."_ Raaj growled, watching her fingers play with the pulsing nerve bundle.

An'ne locked eyes on his, moaning loud and loud. And then he saw it; her back arched from the stretcher, face and lap flushing as her pussy clenched to the point of pain, contracting rhythmically as she came. Feeling such pressure on his cock, the disturbing smell of her release, and the female's constant moans, Raaj roared in surrender, his seed squirting deep into the female.

Her arms fell useless on the stretcher, her breathing fast and her eyes closed, her hair once so neat, now it was tousled, wild. And Raaj never found her as tempting as now.

Still inside her, he moved his hips gently, enjoying a little more of the feeling of being welcomed in such a warm and tight place.

_"You did very well, little one. You made your n'yaka-de proud."_ The Elder praised her, moving slowly in her warm and welcoming intimacy, caressing her face and lips in a caress. Still very sensitive and tired, An'ne mumbled something the yautja didn't understand, but supposed it was a thank you.

Laughing softly, Raaj braced his arms beside her female face, his cock penetrating her a little faster as he bent down to murmur in her ear: _"But I was thinking... How about pleasing your n'yaka-de a little more, before I take you to your mates?"_

* * *

_The_ _end?_

* * *

**_Wow!! I have to admit, I found it very interesting to write this. But I want to know what YOU think, come on, let's discuss it._**

**_Stay tuned for "A not very good day" for updates._**

**_Kisses in the heart ;)_**


End file.
